Coming Out
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: Reid and Morgan, and their journey coming out to their co-workers and their journey together... yes I know it's a really bad summary I just don't know what else their is to say.
1. Chapter 1

Just for the record I am taking some liberties with Spencer Reid's past, just because I can and I think it makes everything work just a little bit better. Takes place during/after Elephants memory.

Spencer Reid didn't have a happy childhood. And Derek Morgan knew this. Of course Derek had no idea just how bad it had been. That is until Spencer's secrets slowly started to come out.

They were working a case and Hotch had told Spencer that he had to go help Derek. Of course this had upset Spencer but he tried his best not to worry too much about it. This wasn't personal. No matter how similar the situations were, Spencer was not the same as this kid. Not even when you considered all the similarities. Not even when you think about how they were treated. Spencer knew that they weren't the same, not even close but he couldn't help but notice the similarities.

Derek had been sifting though papers while Spencer was sifting through e-mail and junk on the computer. That lasted a good hour before Derek decided the silence was stifling. "Spence? What are you thinking about?"

Spencer kept his head down. "I was thinking about high school actually."

"High school? You mean that time in your life when you could out smart everyone even your teachers? Wait. That's every day." Derek joked.

Spencer nodded. "Sure. I guess."

Something was wrong. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "Babe what's wrong?" Derek asked kneeling on the floor in front of the genius.

Spencer just shook his head. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Derek. And as much as I want to tell you, a bigger part doesn't want to tell you. I'm scared that you'll leave if I do."

"Spence, that's why it's the past, your past made you who you are today, and I happen to like who you are very much. Babe, I'm not with you because of your past. I will be here no matter what happened back then." Derek told him. "Don't think for one minute what happened in your past will change what we have." Derek sat his hands on Spencer's hips.

"Slow Derek. I'm going to have to go slow. These are things I've never talked about." Spencer told him looking him in the eye.

"Slow." Derek agreed. "But not here. Tonight. Come to my room once we get done today."

The day went by uncharacteristically slowly. But when waiting for something, time ticks slower. Derek had barely taken off his badge and gun when there was a knock on the door. Derek opened the door and saw Spencer standing there his go bag in his hand. Derek reached out and grabbed the heavy bag. Spencer slowly followed Derek inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Derek," Spencer started uncertainly. "I." Spencer faltered. He wasn't sure what to say.

Derek sat Spencer's bag down and turned to look at the younger man. The sadness he saw on his boyfriends face made his heart ache. "Baby what is it?"

Tears shone in Spencer's eyes. "I have so many horrible secrets." He whispered.

It broke Derek's heart to see Spencer so upset. Derek pulled Spencer to the bed and lay down with the young genius wrapped tight in his arms. Hopefully this would ease Spencer. "I don't know how to start." Spencer sighed, wrapping their legs together. Derek's embraces were tight and warm and soothing.

"From the beginning Spence. That's the best place to start." Derek whispered into the top of Spencer's head.

Spencer sighed; relieved he wouldn't actually have to face Derek to tell him anything. "Promise me something Derek."

"Anything pretty boy, anything."

"That you won't think any less of me." Spencer said looking up at Derek with his big brown eyes.

Derek's heart melted at the sight of those eyes looking so vulnerable. "Spence, I wouldn't judge by your past. And you know that."

"I know," Spencer said settling back into Derek's chest. "I just had to be sure."

Derek waited patiently. When Spencer was ready Derek would know everything. Which was what Derek thought he wanted, of course it was what he wanted. He wanted to know everything about Spencer, the good and the bad. Derek wanted to better understand the younger man, even if that meant having to endure his pain with him. He wanted to be there for Spencer in every way.

There was a long silence between the two before Spencer spoke. When he did finally speak it was in a small timid voice. "When I was a senior in high school, there was this really hot girl. And one day her best friend came up to me in the library and asked if I would meet the hot girl behind the bleachers on the football field." Spencer took a deep breath. "When I got there she was there. I thought it was my lucky day. She put her arm around my shoulders and led me to a blanket that was laid out. She told me to lie down, and I did. She kneeled beside me. She stroked my hair and chest and back. And then the football team, with all the cheerleaders came out. They stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post, all the while laughing about my obvious lack of body hair. I didn't get home until after midnight. My mother didn't even notice that I was gone. She was having one of her episodes." Spencer laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how I never went missing, or was kidnapped. I would have been the perfect target. I mean I could have been gone days before my mother noticed my disappearance."

"Spence, you can't be so hard on yourself. None of that was your fault. You were eleven at the time, and had a few dozen guys taking you down. How brave could they really have been if they had to take down an eleven year old in a group?" Derek asked, rubbing soothing circles on Spencer's back.

"I know. And for a while I didn't let it get to me. But then they started getting worse. Taking my clothes after gym, or stuffing me in my locker, or stealing my notes and books, or beating me up in groups. Before the incident it was only once in a while that I would get beat up or stuffed in a locker. But after that they were doing something to me every day. And at that point my mom was getting worse. She had gone off her medication, and was have panic attacks, hearing voices, and she could never remember what day it was or what time it was. Half the time she would hire babysitters who weren't particularly nice."

Derek sucked in a breath. "What do you mean they weren't particularly nice?"

"Some of them used me as a punching bag, the other ones were worse. The other ones had a fascination with how pretty I was. They liked to touch me. But they never penetrated me. They were smart in that sense. If they had penetrated me it would have been traceable. But them just touching, I couldn't even go to the police because they would never have believed me." Spencer clutched Derek's shirt. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Hey. How about we get some sleep. I think you've done enough telling for one night." Derek told him kissing the top of Spencer's head. "Get ready for bed. You can stay with me tonight."

Spencer screwed up his face in confusion. "Won't that be suspicious in the morning?"

"Babe, I don't care if it was written on my forehead in the morning. You're probably going to have nightmares tonight after having told me about what happened. You're going to need me. And I need to know that you are alright."

Derek got up and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Spencer turned away and blushed. Of course Derek caught this. "Why are you blushing pretty boy?" This only made Spencer's blush deepen.

"Why are you changing in front of me?" Spencer muttered.

Derek laughed. "Why wouldn't I? Is it bad for my boyfriend to see me almost naked?"

By this point Spencer's blush was so deep that Derek thought it couldn't possible get any deeper. That is until Derek removed his pants. With Derek standing there in his boxers, he kept his eyes on Spencer. Who with the removal of Derek's pants had gotten incredibly flushed. Derek chuckled low in his throat. "Aren't you going to get ready for bed babe?"

Spencer stood and walked over to his go bag and grabbed a set of stripped pyjamas. Derek rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had slept in the same bed a Spencer, but Spencer refused to let Derek see any of his body, and it frustrated the hell out of Derek.

Spencer scuttled off to the bathroom and changed quickly. When he emerged Derek was standing there with both of their tooth brushes. Gratefully Spencer took his. They brushed their teeth quickly. Derek had already crawled into bed and Spencer was just pulling back the blankets on his side of the bed. "Turn off the light." Spencer told Derek quietly.

A confused Derek did as he was told. Spencer looked at him quickly before swiftly removing his pyjama shirt and tossing it on the ground. So Spencer slid into the bed half naked for the first time in his life. The sheets were cold against his chest. Slowly he slid closer to Derek, who in turn wrapped his arms around the young genius. Spencer sighed contentedly. Who knew that bare chests could feel so good together?

Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head and whispered a soft good night.

Derek felt Spencer shifting his hips, "Uh Derek?"

"What's the matter pretty boy?"

"I have a problem." Spencer admitted embarrassed.

"You have a problem?" Derek asked coyly.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do." Spencer told him.

"Wait you don't know what to do?" Derek asked shocked. Sure he knew Spencer was innocent and all, but he figured at 26 the boy would have at least masturbated. "Spence, are you says that you have never touched yourself?"

"I have!" Spencer told him, and more timidly added, "Just not like that."

Derek was in complete shock. So maybe that was why after three months they still hadn't done anything sexual. "Can you teach me?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

Again Derek was in complete shock. How many people got to give their lover their first orgasm ever? Derek thought about asking but then thought better of asking. "You just have to," Derek didn't want to explain this. How on earth do you teach a genius something so sexually pleasing?

"Derek?" Spencer asked crawling up so their faces were only inches apart.

"Spence how about I just show you?"

Spencer nodded eagerly. Derek flipped on the lamp so they would have some light.

"Okay pretty boy let's get you out of those pyjama pants." Derek said slipping his fingers under the fabric, and tugging them off. Derek laughs at the sight of Spencer in briefs, than notices how prominent Spencer's 'problem' is. It's bigger then Derek would have expected, but still smaller then Derek's. Derek moves back for a moment just taking in how beautiful Spencer really is. The light brown hair that frames his face, the little bit of hair he has leading downward from his belly button, how strong his hip bones look. Oh his hips bones, they look like they were made to hold onto. Then Derek remembers what he's supposed to be teaching Spencer, and gets hard instantly.

Derek looks at Spencer who is looking up at him expectantly, kind of like he was saying 'well get on with it'. So Derek does. He touches himself through his boxers and groans when he sees Spencer's hand doing the same. Derek props himself up next to Spencer, so that they are both half laying half sitting on the bed. He strokes himself harshly through the fabric, and notices that Spencer is following his movements only gentler more tentative.

"Derek is this all we do?" Spencer asks, as if he isn't impressed with what he's doing.

"No pretty boy it gets better. Trust me."

Derek slides his free hand onto Spencer's chest and pinches his nipple, causing Spencer to arch into the action. Meanwhile Derek slid his hand into his boxers stroking the hard piece of flesh. Spence followed his lead and did the same, gripping the sheets with his free hand. Derek stopped his movements long enough to discard his boxers, and helped Spencer out of his briefs. They both went back to stroking themselves.

"You're so fucking hot!" Derek whispered harshly into Spencer's ear. The younger man was now flushed red all over his body.

"I'm hot Derek." Spencer complained lightly.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel really good." Spencer all but moaned as his hips bucked into his hand. Derek put his hand over Spencer's and prompted the younger man to move his hand faster with a stronger grip.

"Ugnnnnnn." Spencer tossed his head back, which prompted Derek to nibble on his neck and suck that spot just below his ear.

"Stop! Stop!" Derek stopped.

"What? Spence what's the matter?"

"I feel like I'm going to explode." Spencer said heatedly.

Derek chuckled before turning his attention back to Spencer's neck. "Trust me babe, you want to explode. You will feel so good." Derek started to move his hand with Spencer's again.

Spencer moaned loudly. Derek slicked his fingers up with his saliva and nudged Spencer's legs apart.

"Derek? What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. But that doesn't explain what you are doing."

Derek's finger circled around Spencer's opening before one digit slid slowly in. Spencer arched away from the intrusion. "Don't."

"Spence trust me this makes it even better." Spencer only nodded. Derek was probably right anyway. After all the man had a great deal more experience in these matters.

Derek moved his fingers in time with both is and Spencer's strokes. "Grip yourself a bit tighter." Spencer complied. Not that he had much choice, it just felt so good.

If there was a more beautiful sight Derek had yet to see it, but in the moments before Spencer's orgasm the young genius looked more amazing then anything Derek had ever seen. Derek watched the signs on Spencer's face and on his body. He watched as the younger man tensed, and his balls drew up, even felt how much the younger man clench down on his fingers.

"Spence, you look amazing." Derek whispered, speeding up the pace of his fingers. Spencer moaned even louder, as Derek hit that special place inside of him.

"Derek, I," Spencer couldn't make any coherent words come out.

Derek sucked hard on the spot just under Spencer's ear. And with a few more tugs of his cock, and pushes of Derek's fingers Spencer was screaming and spraying his load all over their chests.

Derek only had to watch the sight to be pushed over the edge.

Spencer lay trying to catch his breath. Derek gave him a quick kiss on the lips before withdrawing his fingers from Spencer and getting up to get a wash cloth.

Spencer was still panting when Derek came with a wet cloth and washed Spencer off.

"Derek? Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard screams?" JJ yelled through the door.

Derek had just barely finished washing Spencer off. "Get under the covers and pretend to be trying to get back to sleep from a nightmare." Derek whispered.

Quickly Derek donned a robe and answered the door, "Hey JJ."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh Reid just had a nightmare. I said he could sleep in here tonight. Being around someone usually keeps them away."

"Oh." JJ nodded understanding. "I'll just go back to bed."

"Night JJ."

Derek went back to the bed, throwing the robe over a chair on his way. Spencer looked sleepily up at him. "So Spence? What did you think?"

"I think, that we are going to be spending a lot more time together naked." Spencer yawned.

Derek smiled crawling into the bed where Spencer was already snuggled in. "Come here you."

Spencer crawled into Derek's waiting arms happy to have the warmth.

The two fell asleep quickly.

The next morning the boys got ready and met JJ and Emily outside the hotel.

"Oh, somebody got laid!" Emily said to Spencer, who blushed profusely.

"Is it really the obvious?" He asked Derek after the girls were in one of the SUV's.

"Yeah babe, it really is. But it's just because you're inexperienced, and besides I kind of like your glow today."

"Perhaps it's time we tell them." Spencer said looking shyly at Derek through his think eyelashes.

"After this case Spence, after this case," Derek said wrapping his arm loosely around the young doctors shoulders, guiding him to the SUV.

so this is only the first chapter... and I only have a rough idea of what's going to happen next


	2. Breaking Down Doors

So this follows directly after Elephants Memory. Just so ya'll know. Oh and there is still an established relationship going on between Derek and Spencer.

It had been a particularly had case for Spencer Reid. He had identified strongly with the un-sub and as a result had unpleasant memories from his past resurface. These memories would have been even harder to deal with if he hadn't been with Derek Morgan. Derek was like his protective layer. Derek kept him safe. Derek made sure that Spencer was alright. Derek made sure that Spencer was eating. Derek made sure Spencer was sleeping. Derek even made sure that Spencer got to work. Spencer didn't want to do anything anymore. Sure he wanted to save people and catch the bad guy; he just didn't have any drive.

It was in the early morning and Derek and just gotten to Spencer's apartment. He had let himself in, having a key to every one of his colleges' places in case of emergency.

"Spence? Come on. Get out of bed." Derek said entering Spencer's bedroom. Derek had learned earlier in the week that he was going to have to come and get the young genius.

"Don't wanna." Spencer mumbled into his pillow.

"Spencer, we talked about this. You have to go to work, and you have to eat. Now get that cute but outta bed and into the shower." Derek said, pulling Spencer gently out of his nice warm bed.

"Derek I just want to stay home."

"Pretty boy, you have got to get over this. You and he are not the same. Yes you and he both were severely bullied, but you chose to hunt down serial killers, and rapists, and kidnappers, and all other kinds of bad guys. He chose to become the bad guy. You are so much better than him. "Derek said calmly, pulling Spencer into his chest. "Now go shower then we are going to work. And make it quick or we will be late." Derek gave Spencer one more gentle push to the bathroom.

Derek waited patiently in the kitchen for his younger lover, getting bread in the toaster so that all he had to do was push the button. Spencer came out of his bedroom a few moments later, dressed in his usual button down, sweater vest, and dark pants. In Derek's mind Spencer looked really hot, though the young man never believed Derek when he said that.

Derek pressed the button on the toaster and then went over to where Spencer was standing. "Spence, you have to let it go. I miss seeing you smile."

"Derek," Spencer paused, what did he really have to say? He knew Derek was right, so there was no point in arguing. "I know, I just," Again Spencer paused. "Derek I want to be like I was before, but I can't help but think that it could have turned out differently for me."

"Babe, you can't think like that." Derek told him as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders. "You have to understand that you already have a life, it turned out this way for you. And yes you've had some problems but that doesn't mean that you are a bad person like him."

"Derek, I don't know if I can keep doing this job." Spencer whispered.

"Pretty boy, you are one of the best profilers there is, you sure you want to give that up?"

"I don't want to give that up; I just don't know how well I'll be able to do my job."

"Spence, you won't know unless you give it a real good try. Can you do that for me? Can you get yourself up, and make sure you are eating, and try?"

"Yeah Derek, I'll try. Though to be honest I could have gotten out of bed if I wanted to, I just like you waking me up better than an alarm clock." Spencer told him blushing.

"You are so sexy when you blush." Derek said pressing a chaste kiss to the doctors' lips.

Spencer ate his toast while Derek watched, then they went to the office in Derek's car. Derek held Spencer's hand the whole way to the office. Once they got there Derek leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips, and squeezed his hand, just for reassurance.

They walked in silence to the elevator, and rode up to the bull pen only exchanging glances. Of course they had a new case. Several young men had gone missing, none had been found.

They searched relentlessly for three weeks only to find nothing more than the profile, which was only so much help. By the time they had to call it quits, there had been more then fifteen disappearances. The whole team was disappointed. It was the first time they had felt so helpless. That is until the un-sub attempted to take Spencer. Fortunately Derek and Hotch had been there, and had heard the younger mans muffled cries for help.

Derek and Spencer had been together since the Tobias Hankle incident. Derek had finally decided he would rather have Spencer know and turn him down, then never have the younger man know. It had resulted in them going on a few dates, Derek watching countless sci-fi movies, and listening to Spencer babble about relationship statistics, and other statistics. To Derek all those things were just treasured memories now.

When the un-sub nearly got away with Spencer, Derek panicked. He didn't let go of the younger man until he was safely away in the SUV. Even then his eyes never left the younger man.

Spencer was currently getting coffee on the plane, and Hotch was questioning Derek. "Morgan, what was that earlier?"

"You're going to have to explain what earlier means Hotch, it's kind of vague."

"With Reid, you wouldn't let him go. I didn't realise you two were close."

Spencer was just returning with a highly sugared coffee when Hotch said that he didn't realise they were close. It kind of hurt him if was honest with himself. He sat next to Derek on the plane, needing to be close.

"I need to know what's going on between you two." Hotch said looking at them sternly.

"Hotch," Spencer started weakly.

"We're dating." Derek told him bluntly.

"You do realise I have to transfer one of you right?" Hotch asked eyeing them.

"But if it isn't affecting the way we work, why would you split us up?" Spencer asked.

"Reid you know the policy on fraternization. I can't let you two stay on the same team. One of you has to be transferred. "

"Hotch, man, I can guarantee that you won't find someone as good to replace either of us. Do you really want to split up a good team? It hasn't affected out work so far." Derek told him.

"How long?"

"Almost a year." Spencer admitted. Had it really been that long? Spencer couldn't believe it really had been that long, considering they were just getting sexual; it kind of surprised Spencer that Derek had initiated something sooner.

"Hmm, and we never even suspected something. Well given how long you have already been together I think that it's safe to say that you can both remain on the team, unless something makes me reconsider." Hotch told them.

The three of them sat there in silence for a few moments before Hotch got up to go say something to JJ.

Derek took Spencer's hand in his own, and held it tight for the rest of the ride home.

Derek was driving Spencer out to one of his houses outside of the city. "You know, I've only ever been to your apartment." Spencer said, more to himself then to Derek.

"I know babe. I think you'll like it out here. And considering what's happened, I need to break some shit."

Spencer just looked at Derek, who was in turn looking intently at the road. Derek still hadn't gotten over the fear of losing Spencer. Considering their job choice, he never would. But Derek wanted to do everything in his power to protect the younger man from going through the torture of being kidnapped again. That had really shaken Spencer up, not to mention given him a drug problem. Some days Derek would still catch Spencer deep in the throes of his problem, but as long as Derek was there to remind him of whom he was; Spencer did alright.

Derek pulled into a driveway, and Spencer noticed trees going down the lane. It was like something from a story. This was the property Derek was fixing up. In fact he had bought it after him and Spencer had started dating, he wanted it to be there private hide away, somewhere that they could go just to be together.

"Derek this is beautiful." Spencer said getting out of the parked car.

The house was older, almost like a country house. The house its self was simple in looks, but it also had different shaped windows, some made of stain glass. Spencer thought it looked kind of romantic.

"There's only one room that's really habitable right now." Derek told him, getting out of the car himself. "The rest is still under construction." Derek went around the car to where Spencer was standing staring at the house. "Come on pretty boy." Derek took Spencer's hand and led him to the front door, which was large and made of mahogany.

Derek let them in, and showed his lover around. The kitchen was large and definitely meant for Derek to cook in; the living room was also quite large. There were several smaller rooms along the backside of the house. Spencer noticed that they had skipped a room.

"Derek? What's in there?" He asked as they passed it.

"You can't see that until it's finished." Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged him along.

They stayed at the house for a few hours, than Derek drove them back into Quantico. Derek had just pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment building. "You can come up if you want." Spencer told him with a blush.

Derek chuckled to himself; Spencer was always so shy and could never say exactly what he wanted. IT was cute. "Alright," Derek turned off the car and they got out. "What did you have in mind?" Derek asked as he follows Spencer up the three flights.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something." Spencer said turning on the third landing and going down the corridor. "Damn the lights out again" The hall light by Spencer's apartment had a tendency to not work.

Derek wrapped his arm protectively around Spencer's middle, just in case. They got to Spencer's door and he let them in. Derek kept his protective arm around Spencer until he was sure they were safe. Spencer led them to the couch. This time instead of sitting next to Derek as he usually did, he straddled Derek's lap.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked casually.

Initially Spencer ignored the question and instead opted for kissing and nipping at Derek's neck, moving slowly to Derek's lips. Spencer lightly captured Derek's lower lip sucking it into his mouth. Derek put his hands on Spencer's lower back drawing him in closer. Spencer let Derek take over there make out session, it was how he preferred it anyway. Their tongues dance together for a long time, when they broke apart panting Derek looked into Spencer's eyes. Spencer smiled and pressed his pelvis down into Derek's. Derek groaned, what was Spencer trying to do? Spencer looked at Derek mischievously as his hand slid down between their bodies grasping Derek's cock through his pants.

"Woah pretty boy, what are you doing?" Derek asked him pulling them apart slightly.

"I just thought you would want," Spencer looked embarrassed and couldn't finish his thought.

"Would want what?" Derek pressed.

"That you would want more from me, that maybe you wanted to start," Spencer stopped again only this time he all but leapt from Derek's lap and ran into the bathroom to hide. Spencer had never been more embarrassed in his life; and that was saying something.

Derek sat stunned for a moment. What had just happened? Then Derek went and sat beside the bathroom door, he would give Spencer a few minutes before trying to talk to him.

Spencer sat on the bathroom floor, how could he have been stupid enough to think that Derek would want someone like him? Someone with no experience and no confidence?

"Spence? Can I come in?" Derek called through the door.

"I want to be alone."

"Spencer I just want to talk about this." Derek didn't think that pushing the genius away would do this.

"Derek I know I'm not good enough for you. Just go home, and then we can pretend this never happened."

Oh man. That was one of those things Derek had heard a few times from the younger man. "Spencer you are too good for me, and if you don't unlock this door I will break it down."

"Derek," Spencer let out a sob that was muffled by the door. "You don't understand. You are perfect; I'm just awkward and skinny."

"Spencer you better be standing back from that door cause when I count to three I'm breaking it down."

Derek didn't hear a reply, "One."

Derek waited to see if Spencer would reply.

"Two."

Again Derek waited, this time he heard the familiar click of the lock on the door. Derek opened the door slowly, seeing Spencer sitting between the bathtub and sink, knees to his thin chest.

Derek kneeled in front of Spencer and grasped the younger mans hands. "Spencer I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be." Spencer looked up at him doubtfully. "I wasn't pushing you away either. I just don't want you to rush into things. Babe I don't care if we are having sex or not. That's only part of a relationship, a part I'm willing to wait for. Now come here, and we'll go watch a movie."

Spencer crawled into Derek's open arms, "Are you going to make popcorn?"

"Of course pretty boy." Derek told him. He hoped that one day Spencer would have more confidence.

Mwhahahaha so that's chapter two, hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R!! ...cause reviews are nice.


	3. Self Doubt

Derek had to admit, he had his fair share of problems with Spencer, though admittedly they were usually just Spencer's self esteem issues. Derek had made several interesting discoveries since he started dating Spencer a year ago. Firstly the kid had a thing for brightly coloured socks. Secondly the young genius had more than enough books to supply several libraries. Thirdly Spencer had way more underlying issues than any of them had thought. And lastly the kid definitely didn't eat enough.

It had been a pretty quiet week so far, and since it was already Thursday Derek had hoped that they wouldn't get a case until next week so he could spend the weekend with his boy. But since Derek wanted so badly to just have a quiet weekend home alone with his boy, JJ called them into the conference room. Three girls had been raped and murdered in the last forty eight hours.

The case seemed to be pretty cut and dry. They knew who the un-sub was, but were unable to find him. Since the guy wasn't easily tracked the BAU was called in to help. Derek grabbed his and Spencer's go bags and got on the plane. He sat waiting for Spencer and JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss were already on the plane.

Emily leaned over to Derek, "So you and Spencer huh?"

Derek was only slightly shocked. "Yeah it'll have been a year in ten days."

"What?" Emily was in shock, "A year?"

"Yeah, since after the Hankel case," Derek told her.

"So that's why he's usually so happy. It all makes sense now. I thought maybe he had finally found a nice smart girl, turns out he wound up with a hunk of man meat." Emily said jokingly.

"He's not a piece of meat." Spencer injected entering the plane. "He's amazing."

Spencer crawled over Derek and into his usual spot by the window.

The flight was almost five hours, and by the time they landed all they wanted to do was go to sleep. They spoke with the sheriff for a few moments before getting in the SUV's provided and going to the hotel. The hotel was big; and fairly nice but it lacked several things. It lacked a restaurant, it didn't even provide breakfast. The rooms were smaller then the team was used to but they all had a bed, blankets and a pillow so they were set.

Derek was lying almost asleep in his bed when he heard a moan come from the room next to him. On one side of him there was Rossi, and on the other there was Spencer. The moan was coming from Spencer's room. Derek got up and pulled on his pants, he grabbed his gun and the key to Spencer's room.

Derek was standing outside Spencer's door and he heard another moan, this time however it was muffled. Derek slide the key into the lock, and it clicked to signal it was open. Slowly Derek opened the door, holding his gun at the ready. What Derek saw both shocked and excited him, Spencer was laying on his bed legs spread wide, head thrown back, and his hand moving languidly up and down his stiff member.

Derek felt his pants tighten immensely. Derek watched as Spencer slid his free hand up to his mouth. Derek almost groaned when he saw Spencer suck two of his digits into his mouth. Then Spencer slid those fingers down to his waiting hole. Derek couldn't help but move his own hand into his jeans.

Spencer was still unaware of his audience as he slides his fingers into his waiting hole. "Unnng." Spencer waited until he had adjusted to the intrusion. Derek was all but trusting into his hand at this point. Spencer had a pink ting on his cheeks that made Derek go crazy. Watching Spencer was one thing that Derek had always wanted to do since they had met. Spencer was moving his fingers at a moderate pace as his hand held a steady pace on his erection.

Derek wanted nothing more than to go help Spencer out with his problem, but it seemed that the boy was doing just fine on his own. In fact the boy seemed to be better than fine. Spencer had a nice flush going on, and pre-cum leaking from his cock. Derek couldn't believe how sexy Spencer looked right now.

Spencer's hips were bucking as he sped up his fingers in his hole. Pre-cum was sliding down his hand and cock as he grasped harder and moved faster. He was fast approaching his orgasm. Derek still had his hand in his own pants, thumb sliding across the head as he spread his own pre-cum along his shaft.

Right now the only thing Derek could see was Spencer's slim hips shifting as his long fingers pressed in and out of his body. Derek leaned against the wall, his own orgasm fast approaching. Spencer's head was thrashing against his pillow, and Derek knew that any moment Spencer would orgasm. Just the thought of watching Spencer orgasm had Derek on the edge.

"Ung, Derek." Spencer moaned cumming all over his chest and hand.

Upon hearing his name on Spencer's lip, Derek came in his pants. Derek wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed spent with his lover. But Derek also knew that Spencer wasn't ready for him to be there all the time. Hell Spencer still had problems with Derek touching him in any way.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Spencer asked looking up, as he removed both his fingers, and his hand.

Derek saw Spencer staring at him. "You were so hot." Derek said going into the bathroom to grab a cloth.

Spencer was still spread out on the bed when Derek returned with a damp cloth. Derek kissed him roughly on the mouth before wiping him down with the cloth.

"Derek? Stay?"

"Let me go wash up, and get my stuff 'kay?"

"Alright."

Derek left and went back to his room. He showered quickly and grabbed his go bag, and dirty clothes off of the floor. When Derek returned to Spencer's room, the young genius had slipped on a pair of pyjama bottoms. To say Derek was slightly disappointed would be an understatement, but seeing Spencer stretched out on the bed, flipping through channels on the t.v.. Derek set his bag down and lay down next to Spencer. Spencer as usual didn't move, he made no attempt to get closer to Derek, or anything, he was completely fixed on the t.v..

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Spencer took his eyes off the t.v. to look at Derek. "What?"

"Come here. I want to hold you."

"Derek, I ," Spencer started, before rethinking it and crawling into Derek's waiting arms.

Derek kissed his forehead, and tightened his grip on the younger man. "You want to watch something, or something else?"

"Spence why don't we talk, hmmm? I want to learn more about you, and teach you more about me." Derek told him.

Spencer flicked the t.v. off and looked up at Derek. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything Spence, everything."

"Everything? Derek trust me, you don't want to know everything. My past isn't exactly sunshine and daisies."

"I know babe, all the more reason to talk to me about it. I want to know, I want to be able to share everything with you, and have you share everything with me." Derek said kissing the top of Spencer's head.

"What; you want me to tell you how I was sexually assaulted in college? Or how I had to put up with professors looking down on me because I would prove them wrong? Oh I know how about the time that I was accused of raping a girl? Maybe you want to hear about the time I tried to commit suicide and failed? Those are the kinds of things you want to know Derek? Cause those are the kinds of things that I'm going to be telling you if you want to know everything. I told you Derek my past wasn't sunshine and daisies."Spencer said moving out of Derek's arms to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Spencer we all have bad things that happened to us. I was sexually assaulted when I was a teenager too, you know that. My father died when I was nine, and I rebelled a lot after that, in fact I got in trouble with the police a lot. I know my past isn't nearly as bad as yours, but I want to make a future with you, and to do that I need to know the past. Together we can have a great future, Spence I want to make you happy, because you make me happy." Derek said putting a hand on Spencer's.

Spencer looked up at Derek tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know. I just haven't ever talked about it with anyone. So you actually wanting to know kind of freaks me out. No one has ever cared about me as much as you do, and I'm scared that one day you will come to your senses and realize how much better you could do."

"Spencer stop. You have to stop doubting my decision to be with you. I know you're scared about that, but I can't do anything to help you realise how much you have changed my life. Before we were together I was a dog. But because of you I wanted to be with only you, and that doesn't bother me, before I was all over anyone who seemed even remotely interested. With you Spence I don't feel the need to get attention from everyone, when I'm with you I'm a better person, why would I want to give that up?" Derek swung a leg on either side of Spencer's and held the younger man close.

"Derek, you mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you."

Derek felt Spencer shake in his arms; he knew the younger man was upset. Spencer got like this more than Derek would have liked, it bothered him that the younger man felt so worthless.

"Spence you mean the world to me. I'm not going to give you up for anything. You don't need to worry. When's the last time you ate?"

"Lunch with you," Spencer admitted embarrassedly.

"Let's go grab something to eat."

"But Derek I'm already ready for bed."

"Fine we'll order room service. What do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti," Spencer told him.

Derek ordered spaghetti for Spencer and a burger for himself.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Derek seated behind Spencer holding the younger man against his chest until room service got there. Only then did Derek get up and paid for the food before bringing it to the bed where Spencer was no sitting with his back against the headboard and a pillow under his legs to prop them up. Derek gave Spencer his spaghetti and sat beside the younger man to eat his burger.

The rest of the evening they spent in relative silence. But Derek never left the younger mans side.

JJ came to wake them up the next morning. "Come on love birds' time to get up." She said pounding on the door.

Spencer opened the door already dressed with an already dressed Derek attached to him. JJ looked at Derek's hands on Spencer's hips before telling them that they were leaving for the station in twenty.

"Yes JJ, I can tell time you know." Spencer told her.

"I know; it's just that no one had heard from you two, and none of the others were brave enough to come see if you guys were awake." JJ laughed.

"JJ, we don't bite," Derek said.

"Yeah okay then." She said starting to leave. "Twenty minutes you two."

Spencer closed the door, and turned to look at Derek. "Derek," He said leaning against the door. "Are we alright?"

Derek repositioned his hands on Spencer's thin hips. "Babe, of course we are alright. I just wish you had more confidence in yourself. There is nothing wrong with you." Derek kissed Spencer gently.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Derek pulled back. "You have to eat something before we get started today."

Spencer sighed, and let Derek lead him out of the room and to the nearest coffee shop to get a muffin and obviously coffee.

So that's chapter 3, and it came together pretty fast which makes me really happy. Let me know what you thought.


	4. The First

Haha the fun chapter. The one where we get to see our boys have some actual fun.

* * *

Derek had his arm slung casually over Spencer's shoulders, as they came into the office for the day. Derek was trying to get Spencer used to human contact. Derek knew very little about Spencer's past but he knew that Spencer hadn't gotten much affection when he was younger. There was so much that Derek wanted to do for Spencer, he wanted Spencer to realize just how much he was really needed, and wanted.

Spencer was sitting at his desk working his usual lightning fast speed; Derek was mesmerized by the sight. Derek saw long finger wrapped loosely around a pencil, his hair falling in his eyes, and his back hunched over.

Emily snapped her fingers in front of Derek's face, "Yo Morgan, you aren't ever going to get your work done if you only watch Reid work."

Derek leaned closer to Emily and whispered, "But he looks so beautiful like that."

"Morgan a picture would last longer, and then you would also be able to get your work done." She threw at him as she sat down at her desk.

"A picture? Of what?" Spencer asked, raising his head in question.

"Nothing Spence, just continue working." Derek said as he got up and rushed off to Penelope's office.

"Baby girl." Derek said flinging the door open.

"Derek Morgan, it seems like ages since you graced me with your presence. What is it you need?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your camera that you always have here." Derek told her.

"Ah. And what would you use it for?"

"I just want to capture a moment."

"What kind of moment?" Penelope pressed.

"Um, well Spencer's working and he just has this look, I want to be able to look back on it whenever I want."

Penelope squealed. "Of course you can borrow my camera if that's what you want to use it for."

Derek promptly took her camera and went back out to the bull pen to capture his moment. When Derek entered the bull pen Spencer was chewing on the end of his pencil deep in thought. Derek thought this was another good moment to capture. Derek sat at his desk and watched Spencer for the next hour, all the while taking miscellaneous pictures of Spencer deep in thought. By the time he was done Derek had one hundred and twelve pictures of Spencer. Then a thought suddenly occurred to Derek, there were no pictures of him and Spencer over the past year. How could you date for a year and not have a single picture of you and your significant other?

Derek worked steady for almost three hours, knowing he could look back at Spencer in deep concentration anytime he wanted. Derek thought for a second that maybe he should take his boy out tonight, but then thought that Spencer would prefer a night at home alone, today was their one year anniversary after all.

The day drug on slowly, and Derek sat barely getting any work done. Between thinking of how sexy Spencer was when he concentrated, and thinking of what to do for their anniversary Derek couldn't get any work done. In fact at currently Derek was staring off into space with a dazed expression on his face.

Spencer sat on Derek's desk waiting for the older man to notice his presence. After a few minutes Spencer got tired of waiting and waved a hand in front of Derek's face. "You know, this is the same case file you were looking at half an hour ago right?" Spencer asked him.

"Yeah I know. I just can't seem to concentrate today."

Spencer picked up the majority of Derek's stack and started off to his desk. "Hey! You can't do that." Derek said grasping Spencer's wrist.

Spencer leaned in and whispered in Derek's ear, "If I don't we won't get to spend any time together tonight. And I have big plans."

Derek watched Spencer walk back to his desk and noticed the slight sway in his hips; Derek could help but have to shift in his chair.

* * *

Derek finished up his short stack of papers shortly after four, having seen that Spence still managed to finish at three, even with all the extra papers he had stole from Derek. Spencer had sat quietly at his desk playing with a rubix cube waiting patiently for Derek to finish.

Spencer wanted so badly to finish the rubix cube before he had to leave that he didn't notice when Derek was standing directly behind him. Penelope had come by over an hour ago and snagged her camera back, promising to get Derek his hard copies in a couple of days. Derek snatched up Spencer's messenger bag, and leaned down to whisper into the young genius' ear, "How about you come tell me about those plans of yours?"

Spencer nearly jumped out of his seat at the hot breath against his ear. "Derek, you scared me." Spencer told him tossing the rubix cube haphazardly aside, all thought of finishing it gone.

Spencer followed Derek out, both tossing Emily and JJ quick goodbyes. Once inside the elevator however, Derek latched onto Spencer's mouth hungrily. Once they broke apart they were on the garage floor, "I've wanted to do that all day." Derek told Spencer huskily.

Of course Spencer's natural response was to blush, which he did, quite sexily if Derek had his say.

"So where are we headed pretty boy?"

"Um, I thought we could go to my apartment." Spencer said the nervousness evident in his voice.

"You okay Spence?"

"Yeah, of course."

They drove to Spencer's in near silence, only chatting about what the weather was going to be like, or a few of the case files they had seen over the course of the day. Derek pulled up in front of Spencer's building like usual, and like usual he wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist. This time however, Spencer gently grasped Derek's hand that was draped around his waist. Derek raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

Spencer let them into his apartment and immediately upon closing the door, latched onto Derek's lips, arms wrapped tight around the darker mans neck. At first Derek was surprised, Spencer had never been this upfront with him. Then reality set in and Derek kissed him back, with just as much need and passion, hands planted firmly on the slighter mans hips.

"Derek, there's something I want." Spencer breathed against Derek lips.

"What's that?"

Spencer slid his hand down the front of Derek's shirt stopping once he hit the older man's belt. "I want you." Spencer whispered shakily.

Derek moved back and looked into Spencer's eyes. "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't know if I'll be able to stop once we start."

"Derek, I've waited a long time to be ready for this. I'm ready now, and if you don't hurry up and take me to that bedroom, I might get cold feet."

Derek didn't need to be told twice, and went back to attacking Spencer's lips. Again Spencer wrapped his long arms around Derek's shoulders. This time instead of Derek putting his hands on Spencer's hips, they found his perky bottom instead. Spencer let out a shocked cry when Derek hoisted him up.

"Derek what are you."

"Just trust me, and wrap your legs around me so you don't fall."

Spencer complied just as Derek started walking towards Spencer's bedroom. Spencer seemed to think this was a good opportunity to tease Derek. Derek seemed to find his neck being sucked and licked.

Spencer felt Derek harden against him, only to realize that his own cock was straining against his pants. Derek squeezed Spencer's ass.

"Oh god."

"What?"

"That felt good." Spencer blushed.

"What felt good Spence?" Derek asked as he eased Spencer down onto his bed.

"You groping my butt." Spencer said flushing darker.

Derek squeezed Spencer's ass again, earning him another groan. Derek pushed Spencer down so he was laying on his back, legs and arms still wrapped tightly around Derek. Again Derek went back to attacking Spencer's lips full force. Somewhere in the middle of the make out session Derek found himself thrusting against Spencer, as if he were a horny teenager.

Derek pulled back to look at Spencer, who by now had that sexy flush Derek liked so much, as well as swollen lips. "You look so fucking sexy."

Spencer looked up at Derek with lust laden eyes. "Derek just get on with it. I'm so hard it hurts."

"Wow pretty boy likes to talk dirty." Derek said as he started to work over Spencer's neck.

Spencer made a grab for Derek's belt buckle only to be stopped. "What's your rush? We have all night." Derek started to slowly work on the buttons of Spencer's vest. Moving back to Spencer's lips, Derek found even more buttons to undo on Spencer's shirt.

"We are getting rid of these shirts." Derek told him after he got all the buttons undone.

Spencer braced himself on his forearms, "Except for the fact that you think I'm hot in them."

That was something Derek couldn't deny, he pulled Spencer up just a bit farther to pull off the shirt and vest in one. Then Derek set a getting Spencer's belt and pants undo. Derek stood up in front of Spencer.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shush, and pay attention."

Derek tugged his jacket off; that he had forgotten he was wearing. Spencer was now leaning against his wall; his pillows under his back. Derek bit his lip and pulled his shirt up over his head. Spencer shifted against the wall. Derek unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. Spencer licked his lips. Derek palmed himself though his jeans. Spencer groaned. Derek pulled off his shoes and socks. Spencer did the same. Finally Derek undid his jeans, and slid them down his thighs and slowly off. Spencer was wiggling his way out of his own pants on the bed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Did I say you could take those off?" Derek asked playfully. Spencer blushed and kind of giggled.

Derek could see that Spencer's cock was leaking profusely through his briefs, and the boy was writhing uncomfortably at the head of the bed. Derek crawled up in between Spencer's legs, hands grasping his hips. Spencer's eyes shone with lust, something Derek had never seen from the younger man.

Spencer felt Derek's weight on top of him, pressing him down, holding him in place, and felt the heat radiating from every part of his body. Derek just looked at him, really looked at him, and saw the pale expanse of Spencer's skin, the paleness of his lips, the green flecks in those brown eyes. Spencer however didn't take the moment to savour the beauty of the moment; instead he laced his arms around Derek's neck, and took hold on his lips again. Of course Derek couldn't complain, Spencer's lips were his one addiction after all.

Derek slipped his fingers underneath the thin fabric of Spencer's briefs, pulling back again to look at Spencer. Spencer smiled and nodded. Derek slid them off to be met with a rather engorged piece of flesh, which he knew of course he knew would be waiting for him.

Derek had a plan, even if his younger lover didn't know it. Derek wrapped a strong hand around Spencer's cock and started to stroke the young genius at a moderate tempo. Spencer writhed under Derek's strong touches. Derek pinched a nipple harshly, only to lick at.

"M-more." Spencer moaned.

Derek was all too happy to comply, and placed two fingers at Spencer's mouth. At first Spencer was unsure as to what he had to do, than Derek slid them just past his lips. Spencer took them all the way into his mouth, sucking on them hard. Just the idea of what Spencer's mouth would be capable of doing, had Derek's cock leaking. Derek slid his fingers out of Spencer's wet mouth and proceeded to slide his whole body down the young genius' body, stopping at his weeping head. Derek nudged Spencer's legs open a little wider before plunging two fingers into his waiting hole.

"D-Derek!"

"Spencer, I'm going to do something that is going to feel sooooo good, but you can't freak out."

Spencer nodded, and Derek proceeded to lick the tip of Spencer's weeping cock. Spencer cried out in both pleasure and surprise, and in turn bucked his hips down on Derek's fingers.

"Derek that's so dirty, don't."

"Spence, you trust me right?" Spencer nodded. "Then let me do this. You will feel so amazing."

"But Derek, the amount of bacteria that." Spencer was cut off by Derek's mouth sliding down his pulsing cock.

"Ung.."

Derek continued to bob his head up and down, taking a little more of Spencer in his mouth with each swoop. Spencer's hips bucked involuntarily, and Derek took this opportunity to grasp a hip to hold Spencer down. Derek continued his movements, sucking Spencer's cock, probing his ass, and griping his hip. Spencer wasn't sure if it was Derek's mouth on him, and fingers plunging deep into his ass, or the hand that was sure to leave a bruise on his hip, but no matter what it was; Spencer gave a soft cry and came hard in Derek's mouth.

Derek kept his fingers moving inside the younger man, he still needed to be fully prepped and Derek was going to make sure that this was a pleasurable experience for him. Derek moved up Spencer's body a placed a kiss on the shaking genius' lips.

"You going to trust me from now on?"

"Yes! God yes Derek."

Derek took a few more moments on Spencer's lips before pulling back. "Spence? You have supplies right?"

"What?"

"Condoms, and lube?"

"Oh." Spencer blushed. "Top drawer."

Derek grasped what he was looking for from the drawer and popped the lid on the lube. Derek pulled his fingers out of Spencer and heard the younger man whimper at the loss. Derek applied liberal amounts to both his fingers and Spencer's puckered hole, then plunged two fingers back into the now well slicked hole.

Spencer gasped at the new sensation, he had never used the lube before; it was cold and slippery and felt so good with Derek's fingers. Spencer grasped at Derek's shoulder as the older man slid another finger into him.

"De-Derek." Spencer panted.

Derek sucked hard on Spencer neck, eliciting another moan from the young genius. Derek was stretching the younger man thoroughly, adding a fourth finger, this time Spencer winced.

"Ah. That hurts Derek."

"Shhh. It'll go away baby."

Soon enough that pain was replaced by an insatiable desire for Derek to just fuck him that Spencer was moaning and writhing; his cock leaking again.

Finally Derek thought Spencer was ready, and he quickly rolled a condom onto his own straining erection. Derek looked Spencer in the eye while applying more lube to the boys ass and his own cock. "Baby this is going to hurt, you know that right?"

Spencer nodded.

"You sure you want this."

"More then anything. Just do it Derek."

Derek kissed Spencer as he slowly started to ease his way into the tight hole. Derek stopped once he was buried in Spencer's tight ass, pulling back to look at him. Derek first saw the pain on Spencer's face, but also saw the underlying pleasure. Derek was straining with the effort of not moving, when Spencer pressed his hips down on Derek's. That was all it took to let Derek know that Spencer was ready. Derek pulled out slowly before quickly trusting in.

At first his thrusts were uneven, but as soon as Derek got used to the feeling that was uniquely Spencer, he set a moderate pace already knowing that they wouldn't last long. Derek went back to sucking on Spencer's neck, nipping and licking as well. Spencer was panting and moaning under his touches. Derek had one hand digging into Spencer's well defined hip bones, and the other thrust deep in his hair. Derek tried to keep his movements even and deliberate, all the while sucking on different parts of Spencer's neck.

Spencer moaned deeply, before clawing at Derek's back, he wanted more but his voice didn't seem to want to work. "Der-Der, fuck."

"God Spencer say that again."

"Fuck." Spencer groaned when Derek changed his angle and hit Spencer's prostate.

"Again Spence."

"Derek, I, fuck."

Derek's pace was faster then he wanted it to be, and he felt himself fast approaching orgasm. Derek moved his hand from Spencer's hip and onto his leaking cock, starting to stroke the hardened piece of flesh.

"Derek," Spencer panted. "I-I'm so-o cl-close."

That was incentive enough for Derek to move just a little faster, and harder; sucking on the new flesh that was exposed when Spencer threw his head back in pure bliss. Spencer was thrashing below Derek his orgasm on the edge.

"Come for me baby, I want you to come for me." Derek whispered harshly against Spencer's neck. Derek sucked hard on Spencer's Adam's apple, which was enough to push Spencer over the edge. In turn Spencer constricting around Derek pushed Derek over the edge and he came hard.

They lay there sticky and sweaty panting against each other. Derek pulled out of Spencer who whimpered at the loss; Derek pulled off the condom and tied it off, throwing it into Spencer's waste basket. Spencer snuggled under Derek's chin and sighed.

"So? What did you think?"

"Derek that was so amazing. If I had known it was going to be like that I would have done it so much sooner."

Derek chuckled at the response, and Spencer was soon fast asleep against Derek, both a sticky sweaty mess.

* * *

The next morning Derek and Spencer showered and dressed before they were called into the office for an emergency case. Spencer looked at Derek anger evident in his eyes. Spencer had hickeys all over his neck, and he had no idea how he was going to hide them. His work shirt covered most of them, but not quite all of them.

"Spence, no one will even notice."

Of course Spencer being the naive guy he was believed Derek. Almost as soon as they entered the BAU all the girls were around Spencer, having seen his obvious limp, they knew he had finally been deflowered, and the hickeys on his neck were solid proof.

"Derek you said they looked fine." Spencer whined.

"They do look fine, to me baby." Derek whispered in his ear.

After that Derek was told that he was never a loud to touch Spencer again. Of course that just made the girls laugh.

That was when Spencer Reid had his first blow job, his first time having sex, and the first time he ever had a hickey. And he loved every moment of it, even if he pretended to hate it.

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys... the words just weren't flowing and I was a bit sick... but any way here it is so don't forget to review.


	5. Where's Spencer?

Sorry it's been so long guys!!! My laptop broke and I literally just got it back today! So here is a short Chappie to help satisfy your cravings!!

***********

After their first time together it seemed to Derek that Spencer always wanted to have sex. In fact Derek was having a hard time keeping up with his younger lover. Spencer had spent four nights at Derek's already this week, and Derek had spent two at Spencer's. The seventh night Derek decided to do paper work, which meant Spencer stayed home and did paper work also. It wasn't even that Derek didn't want to have sex with Spencer again; it was that he was so tired from trying to keep up with Spencer. So when they were called out on Monday Derek groaned. Work needed to be a priority, but Derek felt like Spencer should always be his first priority. After all Derek didn't want to end up in a broken relationship like Hotch.

"Twelve girls in two days." JJ told them. "We are headed to Havre Montana. They have never had a serial killer, and this guy is taking girls out like crazy. Population ten thousand."

Everyone was currently going through the information in their heads. Suddenly Spencer's head popped up. "It's not just going to be girls."

Hotch and Rossi simultaneously turned, "What?"

"If you look at the pictures of the girls, each one gets gradually more masculine looking. Out un-sub was probably not ready to abduct male victims, but it's going to happen. The first girl who was abducted was your garden variety high school cheerleader, and then if you look at the last victim, she was actually a transvestite. Each girl got closer to the target the un-sub actually wants. It's entirely possible that our un-sub is female. See look how the victim's are still dressed, no sign of sexual assault, and their faces are covered. The only thing was that at some point they were tied up and killed. And the method of murder, they were given an overdose of a common pain killer. The death was merciful, almost remorseful even when they were being killed."

"Reid's right, everything points to a female un-sub, but I still don't understand your logic of males being the next victims." Emily said.

"If I was the un-sub looking at my first victim, I'm not going to go for a girl less attractive than the first. " Spencer held up a picture of the first victim and a picture of the last side by side. "See how different they are. Most would say victim number one is a very pretty girl, most would also say that the latest is a rather unfortunate looking girl. The latest is also the most masculine looking."

"Pretty boy that sounds like we are fishing for answers."

Spencer just shrugged.

After the plane landed they all got into the SUV's and went to the hotel to check in. They quickly checked in and put their go bags in their rooms, Derek and Spencer were now sharing to lower the cost of them travelling.

Everyone got into the SUV's and went to the police station. Derek got out of the front seat and looked around. "Where's Spencer?"

Hotch came over. "I thought he was riding with you."

A sudden panic came over the entire team. Where was their youngest member?

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

"Dr. Reid I've been waiting for you. I killed all those girls so that you would have to come here. Now that you are here I'm not letting you go. I've dreamt about getting this close to you since high school."

"We went to high school together?"

"Yeah, you had the biggest crush on me. If I knew you were going to grow up like this I would never have let the football team strip you down and tie you to that goal post."

Suddenly Spencer's cell phone was ringing. "That's going to be my boyfriend Ashley, and if I don't answer he's going to get worried, and then he's going to tear this town apart."

"So maybe you should answer and tell him you don't love him."

* * *

Derek listened to the phone ring and ring. Tears started to sting his eyes. "Come on Spence, answer your phone." After phoning three times Spencer finally answered the phone.

"Hey pretty boy, you missed the train."

"Yeah sorry about that Derek, I got tied up."

"I'm sure you did. Are you planning on coming to work?"

"Um, I don't think I can right now that hot girl from high school found me, and we've been talking."

"Oh? Did she apologize?"

"Yes. I, I can't be- I can't be with you any-anymore." Spencer said through sobs.

"We'll get through this Spence. I'm always going to be there for you."

"Goodbye Derek."

Then the line went dead. "Damn. That wasn't long enough for a trace was it baby girl?"

"I'm sorry Morgan it wasn't. I got a partial but it's still half the town."

"She wanted Spencer and we brought him right to her." JJ said.

"There was no way we could have known." Rossi said.

We don't even know her name." Derek moaned. "Spencer never gave me names when he talked about his past. He always referred to her as the hot girl in senior high. Maybe if Garcia goes through his high school records she can find her. Hotch we have to find him." Derek said tears sparkling in his eyes.

"We will Morgan. We will."

* * *

Several hours later the team had made no progress, and Garcia found about two dozen girls that could have been "the hot girl in senior high", which didn't really help them. There was also the matter that seven of the two dozen had fallen off the grid.

"Morgan I'm sorry but any of those seven could be there right now, I can't help you anymore right now." Garcia said.

They had set up their usual web cam chat, she could see how much this tore Derek apart and she wished that she could have been more helpful.

* * *

"Ashley, why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because Spencer, you are going to be mine, or you aren't going to be anyone's."

"Ashley, I have people who love me, who will do anything to get me back. You aren't going to get away with this and you know that. Why don't you let me go, and we'll pretend that this never happened."

"Oh Spencer, I will die before I give you up." She whispered in his ear, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Ashley, just give it up. I can't be with you. I've already committed myself to Derek."

Suddenly Ashley stood up "I have to go out. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

"No! Wait Ashley, you can't leave me tied up like this!"

"Oh I'm sorry Spencer. What was I thinking?" She said doing up a chain around his ankle, and locking it. She then loosened the ropes. "See you later."

Spencer squirmed as she walked out. The ropes finally gave way. He ran for the door and banged his fists against it. "Help me! Someone help!"

After almost an hour of yelling and pounding on the door of the windowless room, he finally sat beside the door. His throat was sore from yelling, and his hands hurt from banging on the door. "Please Derek, help me." Spencer sobbed.


	6. WorryCaptivity

Hey guys, I know it has been forever, and I know this is short, but it's here..... finally. I've been suffering from terrible writers block, and have been doing school since February. Hopefully I will be uploading some more soon. As well as a one shot, and an update on Spencer's Firsts. Enjoy.... oh and maybe review?

Derek sat staring at the case file, with the twelve women's faces staring back. Of all the people in the world, their un-sub wanted Spencer and they had delivered him. They should have just ignored these women. Wait what was he thinking? These women's lives were no less valuable then Spencer's. The only difference was that Spencer matter so much to him, all Derek wanted to do was take the younger agent into his arms and hold him tight. "Oh Spence."

JJ watched in silence from the other side of the glass window separating the rooms. Last time Spencer had been kidnapped it had been her fault, this time none of them noticed he was gone until he was out of sight. How did she even get him?

JJ watched as Derek pulled out Spencer's year book that Penny had shipped to them. She watched as Derek tabbed off each girl it could have been. JJ could see the concern written all over Derek. He was tense, his face was scrunched up, and his eyes were blood shot.

Hotch approached Derek slowly. "I know you aren't going to want to hear this Morgan, but I don't think you should work on this case. Only because of how emotionally attached you are."

"I'm not going to stop looking for him Hotch. I'm going to find him. I have to." Derek paused. "Even if I have to quit and do it by myself, I will find him."

Hotch felt for the younger agent. "Morgan that won't be necessary. But right now I want you to go with JJ to the hotel, so you can get some rest. No arguments. You are no good to Reid when you can barely stay awake."

This was something that Derek couldn't deny. He hadn't been able to sleep since Spencer had been taken. It was hard the first time, but this time was so much worse.

JJ grabbed the keys to one of the SUV's and pulled Derek along behind her. "Derek we are going to find him. We have the countries best agents on our team. And none of them are going to give up until we find him."

Derek sat quiet, which worried JJ but given the circumstances she could understand.

* * *

Spencer sat in a crumpled heap in the corner, defeated. He knew it had only been a day, but he couldn't help but feel that no one was coming for him.

"Spency, I'm home!" Ashley said sweetly.

Spencer cringed.

"I brought your favourite!" Ashley dug through her bag and pulling out a sandwich, and some kind of other snack food.

"What's that?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I brought you your favourite foods." Ashley said sitting in front of him. "Tuna and salad sandwich, and dunkeroo's."

"I'm a vegetarian Ashley. I don't eat tuna."

Ashley looked down at the sandwich she held. "Well you can eat the dunkeroo's. It's better than nothing."

"I'm not eating Ashley. I won't eat while you have me here."

"Isn't that a little dramatic Spence? Besides you are going to be here a long time, you are going to get hungry."

Spencer looked up at her from his place on the floor. "I won't eat."

"Humph." Ashley was frustrated now. "Fine starve then. You'll die before he finds you though. You won't see him again. I'll make sure of it."

Spence got to his feet determined to get out of there. However Ashley out powered him, and everything went black.

* * *

Derek sat in the hotel room, staring at Spencer's bag of belongings. What if he never got Spencer back? All his plans to make the younger man happy would never happen. He wanted Spencer to have everything he ever wanted as a child, as a teenager. All he wanted was for Spencer to be happy, healthy, and safe.

Derek lay down; he had to sleep if he was ever going to get Spencer back. But how do you sleep when the one you love has been kidnapped? Derek closed his eyes. He was going to get Spencer back no matter what it took.


	7. Coming Home

When Spencer awoke it was dark out. There was no sign of Ashley, but he had been tied up along with the chain around his foot. His head felt groggy, and reaching up his hair felt sticky. It was too dark to see but Spencer was almost 100% certain that it was blood. Why hadn't Derek found him yet? Why was he still a prisoner? What made him such an easy target? Spencer heard footsteps approaching him.

"Why'd you try to fight me Spence? I'm not a bad person. I just know what I want. And I happen to want you. I want you very much, and if those stupid jocks hadn't interrupted I would have had you fourteen years ago. I wanted you so bad back then. You were so smart and weak and that made you sexy. And you're still the same now. Only older. It's not the same but it'll have to do since I couldn't have you back then." Ashley flicked on a light, and Spencer could see the crazy look in her eyes, the look that only killers get. And that scared him.

"Ashley you're scaring me. If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me. You would let me be with the person I love and you would accept that. Why can't you let me be? Why are you hurting me?" Spencer was nearly in tears now, thinking of getting back to Derek.

"I'm not hurting you Spencer! You are hurting you! If you just listen to me everything will be alright. You won't get hurt. But if you keep talking about him? I will find him and I will kill him. Do you understand me?" Ashley got right up in Spencer's face. She was serious.

Spencer let out a sob. He didn't want anything to happen to Derek. But he also wasn't thinking clearly. Between the knock to the head and the stress of the situation it was just too much. "Please Ashley don't hurt him. I'll do anything!"

"Anything Spencer? You'll do anything to save this man you think you love?" She smiled. "Good so we understand each other." She got even closer to Spencer, pushing her chest against his. "We're going to have sex tonight. And it's going to be the best sex you have ever had."

Derek woke up from a fitful sleep. All he could dream about last night was find Spencer's dead mangled body. The one thing he always worried about was not having Spencer in his life, and right now that was a reality he just couldn't face.

Derek quickly showered, shaved and dressed and went and knocked on JJ's door.

"Hey Derek. Let's go get to work so we can bring Spence home." She said as she exited the room.

When they arrived at the police head quarters the rest of the BAU team was still there, sifting through files on all the girls Spencer graduated.

Derek walked over. "Have we narrowed anything down yet?"

"Well it looks like four of them live in the area, but that doesn't mean much. She could have just lured us here to drag us off the real area she lives in. However out of the two dozen girls, we have ruled out sixteen. They are either no longer within a reasonable area or are dead. A few of the pervious victims were already murdered by this woman." Hotch told Derek.

"Which of the girls were murdered by her? Maybe this girl was friends with our unsub in high school and that's why she targeted them. She was trying to get back at them for something. Get Garcia to run it and see." Derek said.

"Normally I would say something witty, however under the circumstances I don't feel like my usual self. Garcia here what can I help with?"

"Garcia I need you to dig into the high school files and see if you can find any relationship between one of our suspects with a few of the victims to see if there was any strong relationship between them." Hotch told her.

"Give me the names and I will find everything out that I can." She was more than ready to get Spencer back safe and sound.

"The victims are: Kayla Overly, Sophie Richmond, Danielle Levitt, Octavia Smith, and Megan Hill. How long until we have a connection?" Hotch asked.

"Well Hotch that's hard to say but, I can tell you that all the victims were in English class together, and that they were all cheerleaders. Now here we go. There is on suspect that was a cheerleader with all of them, Ashley Crowly. She was the head cheerleader, and the runner up for prom queen. She also has a closed file. Should I open it?"

"Find out what is in that file. It may help us figure out if she is our unsub." Hotch stated.

"I'm opening it as we speak. Alright so it says here that six years ago she was charged with statutory rape and molestation. She coerced a twelve year old boy into believing that he wanted to have sex with her. Then when he wouldn't she threatened him. The charges were dropped because the boy wouldn't testify."

"Hotch che has to be the one! No girl in there right mind wants a twelve year old boy. She may have been uses this boy as a substitute for the twelve year old Spencer she never got." Derek cried out.

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sending it to your phone right now. Bring our Dr. Reid home safe."

"We will Garcia and thank you."

The call was ended and the team along with some of the police force geared up. They also called for S.W.A.T. to come in. They were going to bring Spencer home, alive and well.

Spencer stared up at Ashley. "I don't think I'll be ready for that tonight. I like to take things slow in a relationship. I don't like to rush things."

"We don't have time to take things slow Spence. I know it's only a matter of time until they find us, and I want to have my way with you before then. So that I can end our lives so that I will be the last person you ever touch, and so that we will be immortalized together for the rest of eternity. You will never see, feel, smell, or hear his voice again. You will always have me in your memory. Now I want you to eat something so that you have the strength for our expedition tonight. You'll need a lot of it. I'll go get you some food. I'll be back in a bit." Ashley kissed his forehead and sauntered out of the basement.

Spencer sat in the basement for what seemed like forever. The sun came up, and was about mid sky as far as he could tell when he heard the door upstairs open. This was it. This was going to be the end. He was too weak to fight anymore, and with no hope of Derek coming to save him, he might as well give up anyway.

Ashley came downstairs, with a small bag in her hand. "I have food!"

She sat in front of Spencer and opened the bag to reveal carrot and celery sticks. "Since you're a vegetarian I thought you would like this."

Spencer thanked her, and ate a couple of pieces, he just didn't have any appetite.

"Sweetie you need to eat. Like I said you need to have strength tonight for our expedition. If you don't you know what will happen to your precious Derek. He will die and it will be your fault. And then instead of ending our lives tonight, I will let you live so that you can feel the guilt every single day of your life."

Spencer ate until everything was gone and he felt sick. But what else could he do? Derek was his entire world; he didn't want anything to happen to him. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Derek.

Ashley leaned in close to Spencer he could feel her breath against his neck, "You're such a good boy Spencer." She said stroking his hair. "This is going to be amazing. It's almost sun down, and when that happens we will finally be together forever." She started to unbutton his sweater vest.

Spencer sobbed. This was not what he wanted. He didn't want her to be the last thing he saw, felt, smelt, or heard. But that was what was going to happen. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Just then the unbelievable happened. The upstairs door burst open. "F.B.I." Spence could hear Hotch, Rossi, Emily and Derek all yelling clear. Then he heard footsteps coming downstairs. Ashley was prepared. She had grabbed a knife and had it pressed firmly against Spencer's throat. That's when Spencer saw Derek.

"Derek! Help!" Spencer couldn't help but cry out.

"So this is the guy you love? The guy you were willing to die for?" Ashley laughed manically.

"Ashley Crowly, federal agents. Drop the knife and let him go." Hotch said coming up behind Derek, they both had their weapons drawn and pointed directly at her.

They both had clear shots and wanted to take them, but they knew that had to at least try to talk he out of this before firing. "You won't make it out of this alive if you don't put that knife down Ashley. Is that what you want?" Hotch asked.

"What does it matter if I live or die if I can't have Spence." She asked pushing the knife a little harder into Spencer's neck. Spencer winced clearly she was hurting him.

"Don't you call him that," Derek growled.

"Why is that what you like to call him when you two are in bed together."

Derek growled. This woman was hurting his man, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

She dug the knife in just a little further and both Derek and Hotch could tell Spencer was starting to have a hard time breathing under the pressure. It was just when blood started to trickle down Spencer's neck that Hotch took his shot. Ashley fell clutching her shoulder. It wasn't a fatal shot but it gave them the time they needed. Hotch pounced on Ashley cuffing her, while Derek rushed to Spencer.

"Spencer are you okay?" Derek asked removing the ropes.

Spencer sobbed. "I didn't think that you would find me. But you did. You came and saved me. She said she would kill you if I didn't listen to her."

Derek buttoned Spencer's shirt back up, and wrapped his jacket around Spencer's frail shoulders. The younger man looked up at Derek with tearful eyes. "I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too pretty boy. Hotch we need to call an ambulance." Spencer's eyes started to flutter closed. "Baby stay with me. Open those pretty eyes for me." Derek whispered.

"Derek, promise me something."

"Anything baby, anything."

"Promise that we will always be together."

"For as long as I can help it we will be. I won't every let anything happen to you." Derek whispered kissing Spencer's forehead. "You will always be my pretty boy."

"Good cause I don't ever want us to be apart."

"The ambulance is on the way Derek." Hotch said keeping Ashley pinned down.

"Just hold out until the ambulance gets here babe. It'll be here soon, and then we can get you fixed up good as new." Derek said.

Rossi had just come downstairs to the basement with a set of metal cutters to get the chain off of Spencer's leg. "Tell him to hold still Morgan."

"Baby you need to hold still so that Rossi can get that chain off of your leg."

"Okay Derek, I trust you. Will you hold me tight while we wait?"

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer holding him tight. Rossi just cut the chain off when the ambulance arrived. Spencer's eyes began to flutter closed. "Pretty boy open your eyes. Stay awake. The medics will be down in just a moment."

The medics came down and strapped Spencer on the gurney. Derek held his hand all the way to the hospital. The doctor's took a look at Spencer. "So pretty boy how'd you make out?"

"Just a little dehydrated, and needed a couple stitches. Oh and a minor concussion. But I will be fine. Thank you Derek. You will always be my knight in shining armour."

"Black armour baby, black armour." Derek said with a chuckle.

Spencer smiled. "Can we always be together?"

"Of course baby, I want nothing more than that." Derek said pulling Spencer into a tight embrace, giving him a fierce kiss.


End file.
